Of Servants and Suitors: The Sequel
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: The long awaited sequal to Of Servants ans Suitors! Rei and Mariah are reunited agter 2 years. Mariah Ran away from the castle to find Rei, Rei ran from his village to see Mariah. They finally meet up at a camp full of new faces. Can Mariah and Rei finaly
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As you all very well know I don't own Beyblade!

A.N. I know you all have been waiting a very long time for this, so here it is! The sequel to Of Servants and Suitors. Here it is folks!

Chapter 1

"I have to go back Kev, I can't just stay away forever!"

"Yeah I know that, but did you ever stop to think that you'll be killed. You are a wanted man you know."

"I don't care! I'll risk it just to see her."

"I don't know dude."

"Look just tell everyone what I told you before…don't tell them where I'm really going…knowing Lee he'll come after me."

"He'd only do the same thing I'm doing. Trying to get you not to go!"

"Only he'd be a little more physical about it."

"Yeah I know."

"Listen Kev, I'm leaving whether you liked it or not."

"Okay, Rei I only ask one thing…be careful."

"I will Kevin."

Rei threw his pack on his back and disappeared into the forest, the necklace Mariah gave him was around his neck that he hadn't let it out of his sight. He was a little older now. It had been at least two years. He hoped that she would remember him, cause he remembered her. Her beautiful pink hair, the way it cascaded down her beautiful back. The way her golden eyes sparkled when she smiled. Her soft skin, her beautiful body. He had to see her again, he would risk anything just to get to see her again.

"I'm coming my angel. Don't worry."

At the castle

"What do you mean she's gone! She can't be!"

"I'm sorry sir, b-b-but she is."

"Well don't just stand there! Find her!"

"Yes your highness!"

All of the guards took off, in search of their beloved princess. A servant was sent to fetch her, but had came back saying that she wasn't there. Now the king was furious and having his guards check everywhere. Walking over to the balcony over looking the entire city, where could she be? Then a thought hit him. Yes! Why hadn't he thought of it before!

"The servant boy. CAPITON!"

A regal looking guard walked in and stood at attention, "Yes your highness."

"Have some of you men look for a boy with dark raven hair, golden eyes and a bandana 'round his head bearing the balance symbol."

"Sir?"

"This young man used to work for me, my daughter rather. But she fell in love with him, and I think she helped him escape so know it's his fault my daughter is missing. She fled to see him! So you if you find you'll find my daughter…now go! Bring my daughter to me and bring the boy to me alive!"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll find you servant boy! You will not escape me again."

In the Forest

Rei hopped in a nearby tree, sighing he looked down at his reflection in the lake. He had been traveling for about an hour. Sighing he looked at the sky, the sun had just about set and cast beautiful colors among the sky. He smiled, the golden rays reminded him of her eyes and the pink reminded him of her soft pink hair. God he missed her. He missed her so much, he couldn't wait to see her again. Little did he know he was being pursued by a friend…an old friend by the name of Oushi.

"I'm back little one."

"Huh?"

Rei sat up from the branch he was sitting on. He heard something, a voice but what was it, who was it? Rei made it look like he didn't care though or that he didn't hear. Oushi snuck closer to the raven-haired boy and was about to tackle the boy when an unsuspecting visitor had pounced on him.

"You know…it's not nice to sneak up on unsuspecting people…it's just plain rude!"

"Get off me twerp!"

"Twerp!" The attacker let out a laugh. A loud and unoffended laugh. "Is that all you can say! My lil' sister can come up with better insults ya know."

Rei jumped out of the tree and looked at his whom was supposed to be his attacker. Gasping he realized that it was the guy from Mariahs castle.

"Oushi!"

Oushi looked up at the raven-haired boy. Smirking, then his smirk fell when the person on top of him tied his hands together and got off of him. Rei looked up and came face to face with a young boy, around the same age as him. The boy had flaming red hair, two bangs that hung in front of his pale face. He had eyes that would bring shame to even the bluest of waters. He wore a white shirt that could button down, he had it buttoned to the middle of his chest. Around his waist was a black sash. That held up black pants, with small dirt scruff marks on the knees. On his feet were black boots. The boy looked at Rei and held out his hand.

"Hey, the names Tala, Tala Ivanov. How are ya doing?"

"Fine, thanks. My names Rei Kon."

" What are ya doing so far out here, and all by yourself? It's really dangerous."

"I'm actually traveling to the palace."

"The palace? What for?"

"Never mind."

"Would you like to travel with my gang?"

"Your gang?"

"Yeah. The camps nearby, come on!"

Rei didn't have a choice, the red head had grabbed Reis' hand and yanked at his arm. Then drug him all the way to where a campsite was sitting. They had several tents set up, and a big place for a fire in the middle. Tala pulled him to the place for the fire.

"Wait here Kon, I'll be back."

"Ok…"

The red head had disappeared before he could even finish the word. Sighing Rei sat on a rock that had been placed around the pile of wood prepared for the fire. Looking around he noticed that the camp had two rows of evenly placed tents. Four on each side, which he assumed the people in the camp slept. The ninth tent was big…he also assumed that that's where the meeting tent was. Rei gasped when a harsh cold voice appeared from behind him.

"Who are you?"

Rei whipped around, spotting the place from where the voice came from. Behind him stood a boy that looked to be around his age, possibly a little older. His had two tones, his bangs were silver and the rest was light blue. He to had pale skin, but with two tattoos on each of his cheeks. His eyes were blood red and looked at him in a glare. The boy wore a back shirt, that was tucked into his dark red pants, were held up by a dark blue sash. On his feet he wore dark black boots. Agin he asked,

"Who are you?"

Shaking his head Rei looked at the boy and replied,

"My name is Rei. Rei Kon."

"How'd you get here?"

"A guy named Tala brought me…"

"Ivanov…"

With that the boy stalked off. Rei watched him, but then realized that he hadn't got the boys' name. Standing up Rei walked over to the boy calling to him,

"Hey! I never got your name. Hey, hey! I'm talking to you?"

The boy whipped around and sent Rei a get lost glare the sneered at him. Turned back around and stalked off. Leaving Rei standing there. Narrowing his eyes Rei glared at the boys back and watched him retreat into one of the tents. Grumbling Rei went back to where he was sitting and put his chin in his hands and glowered at the ground.

"The nerve of that guy! I can't believe him! Asks who I am but doesn't even give his name! What a jerk! What a son of a…"

"I wouldn't finish that phrase if I were you."

"Oh yeah! Why not!"

"Because that boy could kick your ass in about two seconds flat."

"Ha! Doubt it."

"He could…"

"Wait who am I speaking to?"

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Max, Max Tate! How are ya?"

Rei looked up, to face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was slightly pale, had freckles on his cheeks and had a friendly look in his eyes. He wore a green shirt that was slightly untucked and orange pants that looked a little to big for him. A red sash around his waist held up the pants. On his feet were dark green shoes. Max held out his hand, smiling Rei took it and shook it.

"Hey. I'm Rei Kon."

"Hey Rei! Nice to meet ya!"

"You seem to be the only one thinks that…well you and Tala."

"So you've already met Tala huh? He's usually that last to introduce himself."

"So who was that guy I met earlier? The one that had the tattoos on his face?"

"Who? Oh! You must mean Kai! Yup he's not a very nice guy, but very loyal and trust worthy. He'll be listen to ya, if you can gain his respect."

"Gain respect! I have to gain respect his respect! I don't know…has anyone ever gained his respect?"

"Only one person…Tala."

"That's it? No one else?"

"Nope. Tala was a friend of his when Kai was younger, they're almost like brothers. They're like this."

Max crossed his fingers Rei smiled a little. Max grinned real big. Rei looked around, then he saw the Red head run up to him. Slightly panting, taking a deep breath and sighed. Looking back up Tala smiled, and pat Rei on the back.

"Well you're stuck with us boy! Cause you traveling with us!"

"Yippee!"

Max tackled Rei and knocked Rei off the rock. Rei landed with a thud, and a laughing blonde on top of him. Rei smiled slightly. Tala grinned, but then frowned a little. He still had to talk to Kai, and Kai wasn't the easiest person to talk to. Looking back at Rei who was now being help up by Max. Turning Tala headed towards Kais' tent. This wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back the flap and knocked on the wooden pole to get the others attention.

Kai turned around and nodded to the red head, acknowledging his presence. Tala walked in and sat on a chair, beside Kai. Closing his eyes Tala sighed and opened them again. Kai looked up from what he was doing to hear what the red head had to say.

"What is it Ivanov?"

"I let Rei in."

Kai was quiet for a bit, then turned to face Tala, he had a slightly miffed look on his face. Tala didn't flinch though, he looked at Kai with a calm cool look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Kai closed his eyes, exhaling Kai opened them, glaring back at his friend.

"Why? You barley know the boy!"

"How in the hell are we supposed to get to know him if we don't let him in?"

"You ask him! That's how!"

"I'm not going to interrogate everyone who crosses our path! Geez Kai! You think everyone is a threat!"

"You don't know! How could you! He could be in contact with the King!"

"Well…you don't really know that either! He could just be a lost boy! Could that have eve run through your mind!"

"You're to soft hearted. Accepting everyone who seems "lost" or "needs a place to stay" You can't keep doing this! You must be more careful!"

"I'm not just going to leave them! The by was about to get mugged when I found him!"

"So…that was his problem…not yours."

"He's going to be apart of the group. Whether you like it or not!"

"Tala!"

Tala stalked out of the tent and left in a huff. Kai glowered at where his friend left. The nerve of that guy! Going behind his back and inviting the boy whom they knew nothing about and still he wouldn't quit. Frustrated Kai stalked out of his tent and stormed off into the woods. Tala watched him go. Sighing Tala knew he was going to get yelled at some more, but he didn't worry about that now. Turning around he walked over to Rei and started talking to him. Not far off there was a figure running toward their campsite.

Panting the person ran as fast as she could. She had to get away! She had to find someplace to stay, and fast. She was so tired of staying out in the forest by herself. Hearing voiced she jetted faster. Getting closer she saw as campsite. She ran, straight into the camp, but ran into someone before she could go any farther.

"Eep!"

"Gah!"

"I am so sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was and…"

Looking down she was on top of a raven haired boy...he bore the balance symbol and had shocking golden eyes. He had a slight tan and a black top, white pants held up by a red sash, and around his neck was a necklace. A slight smile fell on her features, and a blush formed on her cheeks. Looking up Rei was about to say something when the stranger pulled back her hood. Revealing long pink hair and beautiful golden rod eyes. Her brown clock prevented him from finding out what was under it. But he didn't care about that right now, his eyes stayed on her face. A smile broke out on his face.

"Mariah?"

"Rei."

"Oh Mariah! I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you!"

With that she hugged him and he hugged her back. Tears flew down her face. She was once again reunited with her one true love. He put his hands on the back of her head. Max and Tala ran over to where Rei was on the ground. They both noticed the girl on him. Walking up to them Tala bent down and smiled at Mariah.

"Hey there. What's your name?"

"My name is Mariah."

"Mariah. That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"I'm Tala Ivanov, that over there is Max Tate. I'll introduce you everyone else once the two of stand up."

"Okay, sounds great."

Standing up Rei and Mariah grabbed hands and followed Tala and Max. They were introduced to everyone in the camp, all but one. Biting his lip Tala looked at Kais tent. Then deciding that he could talk to him later, Tala invited Mariah to stay with them. She of course obliged and clung to Rei.

"Kai is not going to be very happy with this."

Tala groaned and walked to the tent prepared to get the yelling of his life.

A.N. -The first chapter to the sequel! Hope you all like it! Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. I only own my Characater.

Chapter 2

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been doing good, just missed you."

" I've missed you."

Rei leaned down and kissed her as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms her waist. Pulling herself closer she moved her hand over his back, and pulled his shirt from his pants and placed her hands under his shirt and gently caressed his chest. He moved his lips from hers and started to kiss up and down her neck.

"Rei…I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me? I mean really love me?"

Pulling his up so he could see her face he looked straight into her eyes and smiled. Then he softly kissed her and said,

"Yes Mariah. From the first time I ever saw you."

"What do you love about me?"

"What is there I don't love is the real question."

She giggled and buried her face into his chest. She let out a small sigh and placed little butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbone. He closed his eyes and let a soft moan escape his lips. Mariah then moved her lips up to his jaw line and traced it with just the tip of her tongue, causing him to shiver. Placing his hands on both sides of her face and turned her head to look at him, 'til gold, met golden. Looking lovingly into her eyes he placed a soft kiss on her lips, then deeply kissed her.

She again wrapped her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes she softly moaned, how she had missed his kisses. She loved him so much. She wasn't going to ever leave him again, never. Her love for him was so great, that she would die for him. Rei started to kiss from her lips down to her neck. When he pulled his lips away, she slid his shirt over his head and let it flutter to the ground. She then let her hands roam his wonderfully sculpted chest and abdomen. His heartbeat started to run a marathon, and his breath was a soft pant. He placed his lips on hers, deeply kissing her again.

Mariah slowly pulled away from him, Rei watched her carefully. She reached be hind her and undid her hair. Shaking it out and letting it cascade down her back. She then undid the sash around her waist and threw it with his shirt. Pulling the brown cloak above her head, again letting it fall to the ground with his shirt. Under the cloak was a small servant dress, held together by a piece of rope. Rei kept his eyes on her face, focused on her beautiful eyes. Not pulling her eyes away from him she undid the rope and threw it to the side. With a deep breath, from them both, she removed the last of her cloths.

Even though she stood before him, bare he still kept his eyes lock with hers. She walked over to him and bent down and kissed him. She then pulled away from him and softly whispered into his ear.

"Please make me yours."

"Are you ready? Truly ready?"

"I am. Please make love to me."

"As you wish Princess."

"Use my name."

He softly laughed and kissed her. She kissed him back and let him lay her back. Hiss lips never left hers, but his hands gently caressed every contour of her body. She shivered, slightly, and caressed his back all the small of his back. Deeply kissing her he ran his hands up her back into her beautiful pink hair. She moved her lips onto his neck and her hands went and slowly undid his sash around his waist. He lifted himself so she could get it off.

Looking deeply into her eyes he got a small smile on his face. Placing a gentle hand on her face he placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I you okay with this?"

"Of course. I love you, and I want you. I'm fine."

"If I'm going to fast, just let me now okay."

"I will, now shut up and kiss me."

With a small laugh he complied.

IN THE CAMP

Tala took a deep breath as he heard his name harshly called, turning around he came face to face with very red, fiery, angry, crimson eyes. Sighing he backed a few inches away before speaking. He never got the chance to, seeing as how his leader had taken the first word.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"I was just d…"

" You are to never, NEVER, supposed to accept anyone with out my okay! What about that don't you understand!"

"There's not…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You have got to stop this Tala! I mean it! You are one day going to let the wrong person in, and have us all killed or sent to the kings dungeons!"

"You're not…"

"I'm not going to let you ruin this gang that I've built!"

"If you would just…"

"Just…just what? See it your way! I don't think so! Your way is going to get us all killed!"

Frowning Tala stood up and fixated a glare on his angry faced leader. Tala had had it! He wasn't going to put up with his crap anymore. Tala reached out and did something he probably shouldn't have done, he smack Kai. Kai was quiet for a little while, this gave Tala just the chance he needed.

"Kai, you have to listen to me. Accepting everyone into our gang isn't a bad thing. You have to understand…some people need a place to stay. I want to give that to them. Just because you want to seclude our little gang, to three people, doesn't mean that I want to! What do you expect us to do with four people! Having three people in a gang isn't exactly a gang."

Taking a breath Tala looked at Kai, whom still had an angry glare fixed in him. Closing his eyes Tala could clearly see that Kai wasn't going to change his mind. He should have known that this was going to be a lost cause. He turned to leave, but a vice grip on his upper arm stopped him. Sighing he turned his head to face Kai.

"What do want Kai?"

"I want to let you know…if this happens again. You are out of this gang."

Tala froze. Kai had never threatened him before. Why was he doing it now? Tala fiercely grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding his arm and twisted it let his arm go. Threw his hand at him and turned to glare at Kai.

"I'm out…I'm out! Just for being nice! Not everyone has to be a cold hearted bastard like you ya know!"

Tala got a punch to the cheek. Stumbling backward Tala glared angrily at his friend. Seething Tala pulled back and went to punch Kai, but Kai grabbed Tala fist. Growling Tala went to kick him, but Kai blocked it. Tala then pulled a fake, he acted like he was going to knee him, and as Kai went to block it, Tala uppercut him. Kai flew backward a few feet and fixed Tala with a glare that would make the strongest, bravest man cower. Tala stood there, unaffected by the glare.

"That comment was uncalled for Ivanov."

"Yeah… well truth hurts doesn't it."

Kai narrowed his eyes and wiped blood from his lip. Tala took his thumb and wiped the blood from his lip and turned and walked away. Watching Talas' retreating figure, Kais' anger grew. Why couldn't he understand? He was trying to protect him. How could he protect him if he broke all the rules? Well, no more, one more chance and that's it. One more slip up and he will have to find another way to protect him self. Standing up Kai dusted himself off and left, he needed time to think.

IN THE FOREST

Tala grumbled as he bushed a branch out of his way. Why couldn't Kai understand? Why does he have to be so uptight? Why can't he be more understanding? He just couldn't understand it. He walked to a clearing and sat on a rock and looked at his reflection, in the pond. Closing his eyes he leaned back. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked at the sky. The stars twinkled in the dark navy blue sky. He loved the moon, as it cascaded it's rays onto the surface below it. It was so mysterious, and beautiful. He would always look at it when he need to calm down.

He was so caught up in watching the stars and the moon that he didn't see the group of soldiers behind him. The soldiers were lead by none other than Oushi. He confirmed that the red head was indeed the one who help the raven haired boy escape him.

Tala stood up and stretched, but before he could leave he was tackled to the ground, then gagged and had his hands tied behind his back. Struggling Tala tried to get away, but he couldn't move, due to the fact that two, two hundred pound guards were on top of him. Tala was then jerked too his feet and pushed to look at the head guards face.

"So…boy. I hear you know where a certain servant boy is…this servant boy goes by the name of Rei Kon."

THE OTHER CLEARING

Rei was sitting by the lake, he had been looking down at the moon lights reflection. Remembering the events earlier. Closing his eyes he softly smiled. He then felt two arms slip around his waist. Opening his eyes he looked at his lover. She wore a smile on her face, she slid her self onto his lap, and threw her arms around his neck. Mariah then leaned her head onto his neck and looked at the scenery with him.

"I love you Rei, I love you so much. I'm never leaving you again. Ever."

"I Love you to Mariah. I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Good, or you'll be in big trouble mister."

Rei laughed, and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and gradually fell asleep in his arms. Rei looked down at her slumbering form he smiled. He loved how she looked so peaceful. Brushing hair from her face, he watched her sleep for a while. Then he decided that it was best that they go back to the gang.

Having put his shirt and shoes on. Tying his sash around his waist, he gently picked up his sleeping lover and took her back to camp. Sliding her onto the cot, he took his shoes off and slid in beside her, eventually falling asleep.

The next morning, Kai scoured the entire camp to try and find Tala, yet so far no one had seen him. He had just disappeared, overnight even! Where did he go…wait a minute Rei and that annoying pink haired girl. They had disappeared too. No one had seen them until about two hours after Tala had left. Kai wasn't one to be suspicious, but…that was all to convenient. Kai walked over to the tent where Rei was sleeping. He was about to get his attention, when Max ran up to him. Holding a note, and Max looked panicked.

"Kai! Kai! You have to look at this! It's about Tala!"

"Tala…What about him…do you know where he is?"

"The King has him."

"The king!"

"He says he knows you have the servant boy and his daughter…and he wants them in by sun down today, he'll execute the him."

"Execute…"

"By hanging."

"Hanging."

Kai absorbed it all in for a moment. The King had his best friend, and wanted his daughter and the servant or Tala would die. But who was…Rei. Kai narrowed his eyes and growled. He was going to give Rei and the girl back to king. He wasn't going to let his friend die because of a love sick servant and a stupid princess.

Storming into the tent he grabbed Rei by the upper arm and jerked him out of the bed. Rei was surprised and was barley able to keep his footing. Mariah woke with a start, she glared at Kai.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Are you not the Princess?

"I...w…what?"

"I know about your little secret. You are the princess and you are nothing but a lowly servant! The king is looking for you and I'm going to give him what he wants."

Rei pulled himself from Kais grasp and went over to Mariah. She glared at Kai, Rei turned to face him. Holding Mariah Rei spoke,

"Why do you want turn us in so bad?"

"Why? You want to know why? Because Tala is going to die by dawn tomorrow! I knew he shouldn't have trusted you! He is going to die because of you."

Rei was quiet for a while. The king had Tala and was using it against him. It wasn't fair. Rei closed his eyes. Mariah touched Reis face, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. He had only known Tala for three days, but he felt like he'd known him for years. Rei wasn't going to let him die.

"We have to go back."

"Rei!"

"I can't let him die! It's not fair to him Mariah."

"But he'll kill you!"

"Lets not cross that bridge yet, we have to cross this bridge now. We have to save Tala. We have to go."

"Okay…but only to save Tala."

Rei looked at Kai, Kai looked at Rei. Rei grabbed Mariahs' hand and started to walk. Walking past Kai, Rei gave him one last look, and softly smiled.

"I'm going to make sure that Tala will get out safely."

With that said Rei and Mariah went off to the hell that was the palace.

AT THE PALACE

Oushi punched the red head again. Tala groaned as his weight was pulling hard on the chains around his wrists. Oushi smirked and pulled the red head up by his collar. Glaring at the red head he kneed him in the gut about three times, not letting him catch his breath. Gasping Tala coughed up blood, but glared up at his abuser.

"You're not so smart now are you?"

"You don't scare me…you…you…bastard."

Tala was answered with a fierce uppercut. Tala's head smacked against the wall and he was rendered unconscious. Smirking Oushi looked at the red head. All of what he did to him, was going to be given ten fold to the raven haired boy.

"It's only a matter of time…only a matter of time."

A.N. -Well that's the end of Chapter 2. How did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me review…I very much appreciate it! Ja ne!


End file.
